Meet My Mom
by mendy.wilson.7
Summary: This story is based very loosly on the Famliy film: A Soldier's Love Story aka Meet My Mom. Natalie's twin daughter set out to get John and their mother together.
1. Chapter 1

Meet My Mom

This will be a Jolie story, but will center around family.

Based very loosely on the family film:

Meet My Mom—starring:

Johnny Messner

Lori Loughlin

Stephanie Powers

Cast:

Natalie Buchanan Davidson (Age 28)

Calleigh and Cayleigh Vega (age 10)

Cristian Vega (Natalie's ex-husband) (ref. only)

Evangeline Williamson (ref. only)

Viki Davidson

Ben Davidson (He is Renee's son with Adm. AJ Chegwidden)

Dakota Davidson (Ben's daughter; she's 8)

Gina Thatcher (ref. only) (she is Dakota's bio-mom)

Clint Buchanan (ref. only)

Joey Buchanan (Age 34)

Kelly Buchanan (Age 31)

Duke Buchanan (he's Joey and Kelly's son, not Kevin and Kelly's. He is 17.)

Langston Wilde (Age 17)

Cord Buchanan (Age 43)

Shawn Rutherford-Buchanan (Age 37)

Sarah Buchanan (Age 21)

Marnie Rutherford-Buchanan (Cord adopted her) (Age 17)

Hayden Rutherford-Buchanan (Cord adopted her) (Age 15)

Isabella Buchanan (Age 12)

Tina Lord ( ref. only)

Roxy Balsom

Rex Balsom (Age 28)

Gigi Balsom (Age 28)

Shane Balsom (Age 14)

Asa Buchanan

Renee Buchanan

AJ Jethro Chegwidden (ref. only) (He's Ben father)

Bo Buchanan

Nora Buchanan

David Buchanan

Dorian Lord (ref. only)

Matthew Buchanan (age 8)

Jessica Buchanan Davidson-Brennan (Age 23)

Nash Brennan

Brennan "Bree" Brennan (Age 4)

John McBain (Age 34)

Kaitlyn Fitzgerald ( ref. only)

Marty Saybrooke ( John's Ex-wife)

Blair Cramer-Delgado

Tomas Delgado

Starr Manning-Delgado (Age 8)

Thomas McBain

Eve McBain

Michael McBain (Age 30)

Marcie McBain (Age 25)

Kevin Buchanan (Age 37)

Shannon McBain-Buchanan (Age 23)

Theo Price

Rachel Gannon-Price


	2. Chapter 2

Premise:

Natalie Buchanan returns home after her divorce from Cristina, bringing her 10 year old daughters Calleigh and Cayleigh.

John McBain comes to Llanview, PA to work for the LPD. He has no intentions of getting involved with someone again. His ex-wife had left because she couldn't deal with being a cop's wife.

And both John and Natalie find out that sometimes fate has other plans for you.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes:

Certain parts will be portrayed via flashbacks. Also forget some of the history of OLTL, as I am taking creative license to some of the character histories, as well as who owns and runs various locations and businesses. Some residents may not live where they did on the soap, so please be forewarned. With some things I am changing when it happened, how it happened and who was involved.

Also I will be using some famous court cases; but in this piece of fiction, the times and some of the people involved with be different( just for my story to flow).

I do not own GH or ABC. I am just borrowing their characters to bring happiness to the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Prologue

Natalie's dad had taken off after Jess was born, and it wasn't long after that that her mom had received the divorce papers. The only good thing to come out of that was that her oldest brother Cord, had stood up to Clint Buchanan and told him that if that was the way he was going to treat his children, that he could stay away.

And Natalie couldn't forget how up until she was 12 years old it had been just Viki, Kevin, Joey, Natalie and Jess. Of course Kevin had graduated and started his own life, just like Joey. They had both Stayed in Llanview to help Viki.

When Natalie was 14, her mom had met a doctor by the name of Ben Davidson. Ben was a sweet man, who loved Viki with all he had. About a year later, Viki and Ben got married; with the full blessings of all of the Buchanan children. And Ben had brought his young daughter into the marriage. The entire family loved that little girl. All of Viki's children called Ben dad. And Natalie and Jess had asked Ben and Viki, if they could be adopted by Ben. And Ben and Viki had agreed. Clint no longer had a say in things.

When Natalie was 17 she gave birth to twin girls, Calleigh and Cayleigh Vega. Natalie then married Cristian when she was 18. They moved to California where Cris thought he could work on his art, but he later turned professional boxer. Life was good, for a while. When the twins were 5 years old, Natalie found out that Cris was having an affair with his attorney, Evangeline Williamson, who had moved out from Llanview.

Natalie had tried time and again to leave but, her childhood of knowing that her father was never there spoke volumes. She didn't want the girls to grow up with that. She wanted better for them.

But after 5 more years of the same crap, Natalie filed for divorce. By the time it was final, Natalie had sole custody of her children. And then Natalie packed up herself and the girls and decided to move home to Llanview to be closer to her family. None of her family knew about the affair, she just couldn't face the prospect of her family's pity or scorn. Only Gigi knew of Cris's infidelity, and she hadn't told anyone.

Her grandfather had offered her a job at Buchanan Enterprises, and assumed that she would take it. And Natalie knew that it was time for a fresh start. She knew that her family would be shocked when she dropped the surprises some when she returned home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cristian Vega is an artist. He had known Natalie for quite a few years. After he and Natalie married, he decided that he'd have better chance at selling his art elsewhere. So he moved him and Natalie to CA.

His family was not happy when they found out about his affair. They felt that he was betraying his vows.

Evangeline Williamson is an attorney. She was a part of Nora Buchanan's law firm. A year after Cris and Natalie moved to CA, Evangeline moved her law practice to CA. Not long after that she and Cris started their affair, or so Natalie had thought. An affair, that lasted for 11 years. She and Natalie were friends. Evangeline tried to deny the affair when Natalie found out; she was trying to save her friendship with Natalie.

But Natalie didn't believe her, and ended their friendship. Evangeline tried to stay away from Cris, after Natalie gave her ultimatum, but she just couldn't. And so over the next 3 years they continued their affair.

Viki Davidson is Natalie's mom. Viki loves all of her children, including Clint's son Cord, who calls her mom.

Viki was heartbroken when Clint up and left. And it was even harder on her when Clint sent the divorce papers. If it hadn't been for her children, she would have fallen apart.

She wasn't looking for love after that, she'd been focusing on her children. But love found her, in the form Doctor Ben Davidson, who called her "Blondie".

They courted for 6 months, and then were married.

Dr. Ben Davidson had come from San Francisco to start over. He'd been in Llanview for 5 months when he met Viki at Crossroads Bar one night. And also to find his birth parents. For which he did. He is the son of Adm. AJ Chegwidden and Renee Divine.

He and Viki's relationship was not conventional. Their courtship lasted 6 months. When they were married, Viki's family welcomed him happily, including Asa and Bo Buchanan.

They had a surprise dropped on their doorstep 6 months later, when his previously unknown daughter was left. Her mother was Gina Thatcher. Along with the little girl, were papers stating that Gina was giving him his daughter, DNA tests had proved that Dakota was indeed his daughter; along with official papers stating that Gina had voluntarily had her parental rights terminated. And Viki later adopted Dakota. And Ben later adopted Natalie and Jessica, at their request.

Dakota Davidson is Ben's daughter with Gina. She is a wonderful little girl who loves her parents more than anything. She also loves her older siblings. She is very close to Cord and Natalie.

Clint Buchanan is Natalie and Jess's bio-father, but to Natalie that's all he is. He never came back after he left. It was made clear to him after that time that his presence was not wanted.

Joey Buchanan is Natalie's brother. He runs Lord Enterprises, which the Buchanan family retained after both Victor and Todd's deaths. His wife Kelly works for BE in Public relations. He has a great relationship with his family.

Kelly Buchanan is Joey's wife and the mother of their son, Duke. She works for BE in Public relations. She has a very good at it. She has a wonderful relationship with her in laws.

Cord Buchanan is the oldest child. He is very protective of his family, and his father found that out when he left. When Clint left, Cord moved home to Llanview to help out. He was married to Viki's sister Tina, but they are no longer married. He and Tina have a daughter, Sarah who lives with Him and his family.

He is now married to Shawn. He adopted her two daughters, Marnie and Hayden. They also have a daughter together, Isabella.

Shawn Buchanan is married to Cord. She and Natalie are very close. Shawn works at the Llanview PD as a CSI. She loves her job.

Tina Lord is Cord's ex-wife, Viki's sister and Natalie's aunt. Natalie can't stand her. After her divorce from Cord, she left and hasn't been seen. Her daughter, Sarah, refuses to have anything to do with her.

Roxy Balsom is Rex Balsom's mother. Roxy is the owner of Foxy Roxy's Hair Haven. She has a son, Rex who is a private detective.

Rex Balsom is Natalie's friend. They have been friends for years. He is married to Gigi, and they have a son, Shane. Rex has his own PI firm and he sometimes works for LPD.

Gigi Balsom is Natalie's best friend and Rex's wife. Gigi and Nat talk once a week, and Gigi knows about Cris's affair. Gigi works at Rodi's as the house bartender.

Asa Buchanan is the patriarch of the Buchanan family. He did not approve of his son, Clint walking away from his family. Asa is a family man and he is married to Renee', who owns the Place hotel.

Asa runs Buchanan Enterprises along with his grandchildren; Cord, Kevin and Jess. BE consists of the following; including companies that they have acquired. They have various employees that manage things. He loves Natalie very much and has been trying for years to get Natalie home and working at BE.

**Businesses **[edit]

**Buchanan Enterprises** (**B. E.**) – Conglomerate founded by patriarch CEO Asa Buchanan

**Members:**

**CEO/Chairman Clint Buchanan**

**Llanview Executive/Board Member Bo Buchanan**

**London Executive Joey Buchanan**

**London Executive Cord Roberts**

**London Executive Kevin Buchanan**

**London Employee Reed Wagner**

**Exposed** - Lingerie company

**Designs by Delila** - Small fashion house run by namesake Delila Ralston Buchanan Garretson.

**L-Mobile**

**Melador Cosmetics** - Company run by Dorian Lord and her niece Blair Cramer, named after Dorian and her sisters Addie and Melinda Cramer.

**B&B United**

**Lord/Manning Plant**

**Armitage Enterprises**

**B&W Trucking**

**Blue Jay Music**

**Lone Star Records**

**Dreamfaces**

**Jenkins & Friends Industries**

**Cobb Industries**

**Webster International**

**Lord Enterprises, Inc.** – legacy media assets of Victor Lord, including _The Banner_ newspaper, WVLE-TV, and life interest of the Llanfair estate

**Members**:

**Chairwoman/CEO: Victoria Lord - publisher of the ****_The Banner_****, owner of WVLE-TV** (daughter of Victor)

**Trustee: Jessica Buchanan - journalist for ****_The Banner_**** and ****_The Sun_** (granddaughter of Victor)

**Trustee: Starr Manning** (granddaughter of Victor)

Bo Buchanan is the commissioner for LPD. He is Natalie's uncle. He is married to Nora, who is the DA. Bo has a son, David, from a previous relationship. He and Nora also have a son, Matthew. Nora has a daughter, Rachel who is from a previous marriage. Bo's son David works for Rex at his PI firm. He is very close to his younger brother. He is married to Dorian Lord.

Jessica is married to Nash Brennan. They have a little girl named Bree. Jess works at BE in the Media Division. She handles the press, and works alongside Kelly Buchanan. Jess looks up to all of her siblings. She felt abandoned by Clint, and it took her awhile to warm up to Ben. But she has dealt with it.

Nash Brennan is Jess's husband. He works for Rex at Balsom PI. He also owns winery in CA, which he runs from Llanview. He and Natalie didn't get along at first, but then they realized that they both love Jess.

Blair Cramer Delgado is the owner of Capricorn, which is a night club. She is friends with Viki. Blair was Viki's sister in law, as she was married to Viki's brother Todd Manning. When Todd was killed as a result of his own stupidity, Viki still accepted Blair. Blair and Todd have a daughter, Starr. Blair later met and married Tomas Delgado. He adopted Starr.

Tomas Delgado is an agent with the FBI. He works out of the Philly office. He loves Starr as if she was his own. He has been accepted by all who love Blair and Starr.

Kevin Buchanan runs the London division of BE from Llainview, although he often travels to London for meetings and such. He is married to Shannon. Kevin has a son from his previous relationship, Duke.

Theo Price is a cop on the Llanview Police Department. He is married to Nora's daughter Rachel. They are happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John McBain is the oldest child of Thomas and Eve McBain. Growing up John wanted to be like his dad; a cop. For John, growing up was as normal as could be until John was 11. Thomas was shot by a teenager who was high on drugs. The McBain family almost lost Thomas.

Even after that John still wanted to be a cop. 6 months after Thomas came home from the hospital, tragedy struck the McBain family again when Thomas's brother Frankie died; leaving Thomas and Eve to raise his daughter Shannon who was their son Michael's age.

John loves his parents very much. Growing up they instilled in all 3 children the value of truth, love, faith and strength. When John was 18, he went to college; making sure to take all the law enforcement courses he could get. After finishing college, he joined the academy and later graduated at the top of his class. He then went to work for ACPD ( Atlantic City Police Department).

While working with the ACPD he broke several major cases, which got the attention of the FBI. Soon the FBI came calling, and managed to get him to come and work for them.

During his time with the FBI, he met Katiyn Fitzgerald. His partner was Kaitlyn's older sister. He and Kaitlyn had been dating for 2 years when she was killed; she was taken by someone who wanted to use her as leverage against her sister. When Kaitlyn's sister wouldn't give in, they killed her.

John grieved for a while, and then later Met Marty Saybrooke. After a 4 month long courtship, she convinced him to get married. But their marriage didn't last long, as Marty couldn't deal with being the wife of a fed.

While he was away on a case, Marty left and filed for divorce. Because John was undercover, Marty was able to get the divorce without his consent. By the time his case was wrapped up, he was already divorced.

John had been dealing with the ending of his marriage had, and then adding to that , was the fact that he was still grieving for Kaitlyn; he was taking some stupid risks. He even took it so far as to bait the criminals he was after, he wanted to die.

Four months ago, John's family finally got through to him and asked him to come home. And John started making plans to return home, which was Llainview; where his father was a retired cop and Eve was a nurse.

Thomas McBain is the father of John, Michael and Shannon McBain( he adopted Shannon; to give her the best home life possible). He is a retired cop and owner of Rodi's bar. He and his wife Eve moved to Llainview after he retired from the ACPD.

Eve McBain is Thomas's wife and the mother of his children. She loves her children very much. She is a nurse at Llanview Hospital.

Michael McBain is a doctor at Llanview hospital. He is John's younger brother. He is married to Marcie, works for Bo. Michael also volunteers at St. Anne's. They are expecting their first child.

Marcie McBain is Michael's wife and John and Shannon's sister in law. She works at Llainview PD as Commissioner Buchanan's Secretary. And she is friends with Jess.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 1

Angel Square Condos, Llanview, Pennsylvania ( formerly Angel Square Hotel):

John McBain was finally home, he thought as he walked into Angel Square. He'd been told by Bo Buchanan, that he had arranged for them to save him a unit.

John walked in and told the manager that Commissioner Buchanan had sent him. And after signing the paperwork, John had a place hang his hat. His next item of business was to see his family. It was hard for him to believe that his cousin Shannon was married to his new boss's nephew Kevin. So he went to see his parents first.

The McBain Home:

"Dad", John said as he walked into the house that was completely his mother's work.

"Son welcome home", Thomas said as his son walked into the kitchen.

"Eve, John's home", Thomas shouted to his wife who was upstairs.

As soon as his mom walked into the room, he was enveloped in a hug by both his parents.

He looks better than he did last year Eve thought as she looked her oldest over.

"Do you have a place to stay", Eve asked? "If not, we have room".

"Yeah, I've got a place at Angel Square". "Bo arranged it", John told them.

John stayed for dinner with his parents, which was like old times, minus Michael and Shannon; then he headed to Michael and Marcie's.

Llanview Towers-

Apartment 4A:

John knocked and waited for either Michael or Marcie to answer. He knew that they were looking for a house, what with their growing family and all. John was glad that Michael was happy. He was a doctor who was good at what he did. John was also glad that he'd found Marcie. They were good for each other.

"John welcome home", Marcie said as she let him in. "Michael's in the kitchen".

Marcie led John into the kitchen where Michael was unsetting the dishwasher, and getting Michael's attention as they entered.

"Welcome home", Michael said as he hugged his brother.

"So I heard that Bo got you a place at Angel Square", Michael said as the three sat down?

"Yeah, Bo got me a place although I don't have much"; John stated.

"John, I know that you're still hurting, what with the way that Kaitlyn died and with Marty leaving; but you need to get on with your life", Michael said not knowing if what he said got through.

"Have you seen mom and dad", Michael asked his brother?

"Yeah, I went by after I got the keys to my place at Angel Square", John said. Mom looks good.

"Don't forget to go see Shannon, or she'll hunt you down", Marcie said matter of fatly.

"I'm going there next", John said.

Then John said his goodbyes and headed to see Shannon.

He was very proud of Shannon, life hadn't been easy for his cousin. Her mom had died when Shannon was 3. Then her dad died when she was 10. Up until she came to live with them, she had been withdrawn and quiet. You couldn't say that about her after that though. She flourished.

She was going to law school, and was working for the DA, Nora Buchanan. He hoped that she accomplished all the things that she wanted to.

21A Riverside Drive ( Buchanan Mansion Carriage House ):

Shannon saw John walk up, so she opened the door before he could knock.

"John, she said as she hugged him". "I've missed you.

"I've missed you too", John said with a smile.

"I'm glad that you're home where you belong", Shannon said. "We've all been worried about you".

"You don't have to worry Shannon, I'm going to be okay". "I know that Kaitlyn's death wasn't my fault". "It just took me awhile to get to that realization", John said to her.

"And as for what happened with Marty, I've come to see that it never would have lasted". "She didn't want the man who was a cop". "She wanted to mold me into what she wanted me to be, and I didn't fit that mold".

"Okay", Shannon said truly believing that John would be okay.

"I need to go, I need to meet with Bo", John said.

"I'll see you later", Shannon said as she watched him leave.

Llanview Police Department:

"Where can I find the commissioner's office", John asked a uniformed officer?

"Down the hall and to your left", the beat cop said.

"Thanks", John said.

And so John went to find Bo's office, which he found 5 minutes later. And soon he was knocking on the commissioner's door.

"John welcome", Bo said as John entered and sat down.

"Are you ready to start", Bo asked?

"Yeah, I read", John answered.

Then just as Bo was about to say something, a blur rushed past John and hugged Bo.

"Dad, guess what", Matthew asked when he had his dad's attention?

"Matthew, this is John McBain, can you say hello", Bo asked his son?

"Hello, lieutenant McBain", Matthew said as he shook John's hand.

"Hello Matthew", John said.

"Now Matthew what did you have to tell me", Bo asked his son?

"I got an A on my math test", Matthew said and then he was gone.

Bo knew that his mother was in the building, so he didn't worry about Matthew just running off.

Llanfair (1177 Regency Drive, Llanview, Pennsylvania):

Ben was sitting in the library, decompressing after a long day at the hospital. He'd already helped Viki with getting Dakota down for the night. He was just starting to read the day's paper when the phone rang.

"Hello", Ben answered.

"Dad", Natalie said glad to hear his voice.

"How are you sweetheart", Ben asked his daughter just as his wife walked into the library?

"I could be better". "Is mom there, I need to talk to both of you", Natalie asked?

"She just walked in", Ben said. "Let me put you on speaker".

"Its Natalie", Ben told his wife.

"Honey, is something wrong", Viki asked Natalie?

"Mom, Dad; I didn't want to tell you about this until it was over". "I filed for divorce a year ago". "I found out that Cris has been having an affair with Evangeline Williamson for the last 10 years". "I tried, I gave him a chance to save our marriage, but he wanted Evangeline more". "He tried to fight the divorce, I am unsure of why, but it's now final". "Please don't be mad", Natalie said.

"That piece of slime, most men are all the same". "Thank god that your brothers are not like that, or I would give each of them a swift kick in the rear", Viki said.

"And also that your father isn't like that", Viki said looking at her husband.

"Natalie honey, why would we be mad", Ben asked worried about his daughter?

"Because everyone is telling me that I didn't try hard enough to save my marriage, or that I gave up to easily and too soon", Natalie said quietly; she was close to tears.

"Come home", Ben told his daughter. "You need to be near family, all three of you".

"And I am sure that Asa will find something for you to do", Viki said.

"I was planning on coming home, but will you have room for the 3 of us until I can find us a place to live", Natalie asked not wanting to put her family out?

Natalie knew that Jess and her family lived there at Llanfair. She just hoped there'd be room.

"There will be plenty of room", Viki said. She was happy that her daughter and her granddaughters were coming home.

"We'll be leaving in two weeks", Natalie told her parents and ended the call with "I love you".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unbeknownst to Natalie, Viki, and Ben; Cris had been conversing with Clint Buchanan for months. With Cris telling Clint of how Natalie hadn't tried to make their marriage work, of how Natalie let the twins get away with everything, of how the girls didn't respect him because of Natalie's bad attitude towards him, which was his own screwed up view of the events of the last 10 years.

And then Cris told Clint of how Natalie was taking the girls and returning to Llanview in two weeks.

And unbeknownst to everyone, Cris had some dark secrets he wanted kept hidden. He also was cruel to Natalie and didn't want that to become public knowledge either.

And So Clint planned to be in Llanview when his wayward daughter returned home. And he would make sure that she went back to Cris, where she belonged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ben, we need to tell the kids", Viki said.

"Yes, we do; Natalie is going to need her family", Ben said. "Let's get all the family here tonight and tell them".

So Viki and Ben started calling all the family; letting them know about the family meeting that Viki was calling that evening. Everyone said they'd be there.

Los Angeles, CA:

Natalie's plan was to get Calleigh and Cayleigh's rooms packed up first. Then after that would be the living room, office, laundry room and the rest of the house. She had every intention of being on her way to Llanview in two weeks.

And as far as Natalie was concerned, Evangeline could have Cris, really she'd had Cris since the beginning Natalie realized now; although Cris or Evangeline would confirm it.

What was important now was getting the girls back to family, where she should have right after she found out about her husband.

Llanview PD:

"Let's introduce you to some of the officers you'll be working with", Bo told John as they headed to Detective Price's Cubicle.

"First off, here is your office John", Bo said as he showed John the office he would be using.

Then as they walked further down the hall, Detective Price started in from the other end.

"Theo", Bo stated.

"Yes, Bo"; Theo said as he approached his boss and friend?

"Theo, I would like for you to meet Lieutenant John McBain". "He's going to be joining our team here", Bo said.

"Welcome John", Theo said. Then John joined Theo to see if he could help Theo with his case.

Later that night Llanfair:

"Thank you everyone for coming", Viki said. "I know you're all wondering why I've asked you to come".

"We received a call from Natalie this morning". "She's moving home with the twins", Viki told everyone.

"Why is she moving home and what about Cris", Joey asked? He'd had his suspicions about Cris, but he hadn't been sure.

"Natalie filed for divorce", Viki said. "She found out that for almost 10 years, Cris has been having an affair with Evangeline Williamson".

"I'LL KILL HIM", Cord stated plainly.

"No you won't", Ben said.

"I know all of you would like to kick Cris's tail from California to Timbuktu, but Natalie just wants for her and the twins to have a fresh start", Ben said.

"How can we help", Rex asked worried about his friend?

"We can all be here for her and the girls", Viki said.

"She'll have a job at BE when she gets here", Asa said.

"Thank you Asa", Viki said.

"And maybe everyone could help by trying to find Natalie and the girls a home of their own", Ben said.

"Natalie deserves to be able to unpack when she gets here", Jess said. "I'll see what I can find".

"Don't worry about the financial price, just let me know and I'll take care of it", Asa said. "She'll have enough to worry about".

And so they all went their separate ways, and to do what they could for Natalie and the twins.

1177A Regency Drive-Llanfair Carriage House:

"Did you know Natalie was coming home", Kelly asked her husband?

"No, but I've had my suspicions about Cris", Joey said.

"He and Evangeline just seemed to be a little too friendly to be just attorney and client", Joey stated.

"I feel for Natalie", Kelly said. "She loved him, tried to make a life with; and he was having an affair". "And with someone who claimed to be her friend".

"Well, she and the twins will have all of us now, and we'll be there for them", Joey said.

1970 Lindbrook:

Cord had been ranting and raving the entire ride home. His wife Shawn and the children had kept quiet and let him vent. They all knew how much Natalie meant to him.

"Cord, please calm down", Shawn asked? "I know you're mad, but Isabella is asleep upstairs".

With Isabella's name, Cord finally started to calm down; his children as well as his sisters seemed to have that effect on him. He loved them some much that it hurt sometimes.

"Dad", Sarah said. "Why would uncle Cris do that to Aunt Natalie"?

"I don't know Sarah, but we'll help her and the girls deal", Cord said.

All three girls then said goodnight and were off to bed.

"I can't believe that little shit", Cord said. "How dare he do that to my sister"? "And with Evangeline no less".

"I know what she's going through", Shawn said. "I've been where she is now; and it not easy". "But she has all of us, and well will help her".

Meanwhile upstairs:

"We have to help too", Sarah told Marnie and Hayden. "We need to get together with Duke and Shane, and find a way to help Aunt Natalie".

And so Sarah called Duke and made arrangements for all the kids to meet and come up with some ideas on how to help.

Break Bar Lofts # 1A:

"I'll kill that little prick", Gig raved.

"Calm down Gigi, I can imagine Natty has already hurt him", Rex said.

"He deserved to be castrated slowly with a spoon", Gigi said with an evil grin.

"Don't plan anything Gigi, because he'll take it out on Natalie and the girls", Rex stated.

"She's my best friend Rex, and she's been hurt and humiliated because of him". "And he deserves what he gets", Gigi said.

"I'm heading up to bed", she said and walked upstairs.

21 Riverside Drive ( Buchanan Mansion ):

"I can't believe Cris did that". "I have known Carlotta for years, she didn't raise him that way", Renee said.

"I have a funny feeling that if and when he shows up here, there will be a line of people waiting to kick his posterior". "And I think that I am going to ruin him, for hurting my grandbaby", Asa said. "I'll teach him to mess with Asa Buchanan's granddaughter"; and with that he headed into the study.

"You might want to steer clear of him for a while Nigel", Renee said as she headed up to bed.

38 Wakashin Drive

"I can't believe it", Nora said. "Evangeline knows better". "Her mother went through this". "She knows what that is like firsthand, so why would she do that to someone else", Nora asked no one in particular?

"So that's why she quit and moved to California, they were involved even then", Nora said to Bo.

"I am glad that Natalie decided that she needed to end it", Bo said. "She's a fighter, but if he wasn't willing to fight for their marriage as well, then it wouldn't have worked".

"We'll all be here for her", Bo said as he and Nora turned in.

1177 Regency Drive ( Llanfair ):

"Do you think that Natalie is going to be okay living in town again", Nash asked Jessica?

"I think she will". "She'll have her family and friends here as support". "She and the girls will be able to start over here", Jess told him.

La Boulaie ( 56 Lincoln Drive ):

"That little creep", Blair said in reference to Cris. To her Natalie was family.

"Do you think that the affair has been going on since Cris and Natalie got married", Tomas asked? "Or could it have been started before they got married"?

"I have no idea". "I thought that he really loved her, but I guess I was wrong", Blair admitted.

"Could there have been another reason that he got involved with and married Natalie", Tomas asked just a little suspicious?

"Why do you ask Tomas", Blair questioned?

"I'm not sure, my gut is saying that if he's been involved with Ms. Williamson since right after the girls were conceived, they why did he married Natalie if he didn't love", Tomas queried?

"Maybe you should look into it", Blair said.

"Maybe we should", he said before they went to look in on Starr.

21 Riverside Drive ( Buchanan Mansion Carriage House ):

"Wow", Shannon said as they entered their home. "I didn't see that coming".

"I didn't either", Kevin said as he hung up his coat.

"How do you think she's holding up", Shannon asked her husband?

"Knowing Natalie, she's holding it all in so the girls don't see". "She's never been one to let people see her break down", Kevin said.

"She's been that way since dad left", he said. "I think she felt betrayed by dad", Kevin said.

"Let's head to bed", Kevin said as they turned in for the night.

38A Wakashin Drive ( Carriage House ):

"Hi honey", Theo said as Rachel came in. "Meet Lt. John McBain, he's working at the station".

"Good to meet you Lt.", Rachel said.

"Just call me John", John requested.

"Okay, can I get you a cup of coffee", Rachel asked?

"No, I'm good", John said.

"Honey what's wrong", Theo asked his wife?

"I just came from Llanfair, Natalie's coming home", Rachel said.

"For a visit", Theo asked?

"No, she's coming home for good", Rachel stated.

"What happened", Theo asked? "He knew from Bo that Natalie had married and was living in California".

"Who's Natalie", John asked curious?

"Natalie is Commissioner Buchanan's niece", Theo said.

"Why is she moving home", Theo asked Rachel?

"From what Aunt Viki said, Natalie is divorced from Cris, and will be moving her and the twins back to Llanview", Rachel said.

"Did she happen to say why they got divorced", Theo asked?

"Aunt Viki said that Cris had been having an affair with Evangeline Williamson". "She also said that Natalie stated that it's been going on she and Cris got married", Rachel said.

"Well gentlemen, I will leave you to talk", Rachel said and left the room.

And so after Rachel had left the room, Theo explained who Cris was, and that he thought the guy was a real a**.

56A Lincoln Drive (La Boulaie Carriage House):

"How come you didn't answer the phone 2 hours ago", Dorian asked her husband when he finally answered the phone?

"Viki called a Buchanan family meeting", David said into the phone.

"Oh", Dorian said. "What's up with the Bs"?

"Natalie's coming home to stay", David said. "She divorced Cris".

"Why", his wife asked?

"She found out that Cris has been unfaithful since the day they got married", David said.

"THAT FILTHY PIG", Dorian spat. "That girl is a treasure".

"Do you know how Natalie's doing", she asked?

"No", David said.

"When you see her, let her know that she's made of stronger stuff", Dorian said then she ended the call.

David knew that Dorian would always have a soft spot for Natalie.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 2

Over the course of the next week, John had help Theo solve the mystery theft case. And he had also gotten to know Bo, Nora and their family. Bo had two great kids.

Bo and John had hit it off right away and were on their way to becoming best buds. John and Theo were also becoming friends.

As John sat in his office, he realized that it had been the right thing to do; coming home.

He liked what he did, he was reconnecting with his family, and making new friends.

He'd met Bo's extended family, who included in him in many of the functions they'd held that week. They had made him feel like his was a part of it.

Llanfair- 1 week to Natalie leaving LA:

Mom, Ben; Jess said as she entered the library.

What sweetheart, Viki answered?

I found Natalie's house, Jess said.

Let me see, Viki said.

It's perfect, Ben said. She'll love it.

I'm heading over to grandpa's, Jess said; then she headed out the door.

Los Angeles:

Evangeline's Penthouse:

What do you think Natalie's going to do once back in Llanview, Evangeline asked Cris?

Probably go to work for Asa, she can't screw that up, Cris complained.

That had always been one of Cristian's biggest problems, he didn't see Natalie for the bright and capable person that she was. He always felt that anything he asked her to do, she screwed it up.

And she'll end up living at either Llanfair or the Buchanan mansion, Evangeline said with a snort.

She has no clue why you married her, does she, Evangeline asked?

No, and she never will. And even though we're divorced, I'll still get what I'm after, Cris mysteriously.

Natalie's House:

Natalie and the girls were close to leaving. And they would not look back.

Calleigh and Cayleigh were excited to see their grandparents, as well as the rest of their extended family. And Natalie missed everyone, even Dorian.

Cris had assumed that she'd been working at BE out here in LA and she'd let him believe just that; as it had worked out in her favor and to her advantage to make things better for her children.

Natalie had been squirreling away money for quite some time. Cris had her believing for a while right after they'd gotten married that she would never amount to anything more that a mother, but she didn't believe that for very long.

Cris and Evangeline thought that they'd won, well they could just continue to think along those lines, she'd show them.

Once she and the girls were safely back in Llanview, Natalie was going to dole out her own kind of revenge. Cris and Evangeline would get their comeuppance.

In the end Cris was already getting what was coming to him.

FLASHBACK:

LA County Courhouse -

Cafeteria:

I never liked those two little brats, Cris said to Evangeline the day of their Divorce hearing; not realizing that the judge in the case was two tables over….

Courtroom:

Mr. Vega, Judge Cates said. I am very aware that you think your two daughters are "brats'. Therefore, I am granting sole custody of said minor children to your ex-wife, Natalie Vega. I am also leaving it completely up to her as to visitation, Judge Cates stated.

Mrs. Vega, I am also granting your immediate requests of:

One- Change of name back to Buchanan for you.

Two- legal name change from Vega to Buchanan for the two minor children.

Three- restraining order against Mr. Vega in regards to you and the children.

Now in regards to alimony and child support, Judge Cates started to say:…

Your honor, Natalie's attorney said.

We would like to have Ms. Williamson's name added to that restraining order, if possible?

Also my client would like to waive child support and alimony.

Very well, I will issue a similar restraining order for Ms. Williamson, Judge Cates said.

Good luck Ms. Buchanan, Judge Cates said and court was adjourned.

END FLASHBACK:

Natalie thought to herself:

That would teach Cris to spout in public places!

Momma, Calleigh said as she and Cayleigh entered the kitchen with a mover right behind them.

Ma'am, we have everything loaded, all we need is the destination address, the mover said.

As Natalie handed him the address, she said:

When you arrive, ask for either: Ben, Viki, or Jessica. They'll show you where to unload.

We'll be on our way first thing tomorrow morning, the mover said before leaving.

Thank you, Natalie said.

She and the girls still had things to accomplish before they could leave;

One- the girls wanted to say goodbye to their friends

Two- Natalie needed to get their medical records as well as the twins' school records

Three- closing her bank accounts

Four- Natalie meeting with her boss

Five- Calling mom and dad to let them know that they were on their way

So over the course of the week they got all of it done.

Week a Glance-

(Llanview, PA & Los Angeles, CA)

Llanfair:

Viki walked in just as the phone rang.

Hello, Viki answered.

Mom, Natalie said.

Hi honey, Viki spoke.

I wanted to call and let you know that the movers left this morning, Natalie said.

Are you coming with the moving truck, Viki asked?

No, the girls and still have a few things to do before we leave, Natalie answered.

Okay, well you guys be careful, Viki said.

Los Angeles:

Calleigh and Cayleigh were having a goodbye lunch with their friends. They exchanged email addies and phone numbers and promised to call and email.

Natalie had assured the girls that they could email each other whenever they wanted. She said she would even arrange for their friends to come visit.

Natalie as well had a goodbye lunch with a few friends that she had, promises of calls and email were spoken.

Llanview:

After hearing that Natalie's belongings were on the way, everyone helped to prep the house for her arrival.

Jess hadn't liked the look of a lot of the inside so, despite the time constraint; she had managed to have the entire inside of the hose redone.

And this is what she done:

5 bedrooms: master, Calleigh's, Cayleigh's, and two guest bedrooms

Baths: 5 baths and half bath

Huge kitchen with huge walk-in pantry (Natalie loves to cook and bake)

Large living room

Large family room

Home office

Natalie's craft room (Natalie scrapbooks, makes cards and quilts; it was a way for her to stay sane)

Game room

And now that Jess had heard that her sister's furniture was coming, she and her crew had work to do. She wanted to get Nat's room as well as the girls' rooms painted before they got her. She had decided that she would paint Calleigh's room a really light green color. Cayleigh's was white with flowers. And Natalie's was white. She hoped that they would like what she'd done.

Los Angeles:

Natalie had gone and gotten hers and the twins' medical records. She had also gone to their school and was able to walk out with their school records. She'd taken care of the bank. Her house had finally sold; and she'd had her attorney deliver Cris's half to him.

Llanview:

Buchanan Mansion:

Asa had started his plan to make Cris's life a living he**. He had started to dismantle Cris quaint little life.

In two days, Cris would be penniless. Asa had a hacker who would make all his money disappear!

Carriage House Llanfair:

Jess and her crew were celebrating the completion of their on Natalie's house. It was ready.

Congrats everyone on a job well done, Jess said.

Cheers, everyone said.

Then everyone returned to their homes for the evening.

Los Angeles:

Today was the day to leave, but Natalie had one last thing she needed to do.

Dan, Natalie said as she knocked on his door?

Come in Natalie, Dan said.

I came to say goodbye and ask for a favor, Natalie said.

Okay shoot, Dan said.

I need you to FEDEX my resume' and your recommendations to this person, but I need you to wait two days before send, Natalie explained.

I can do that, Dan said. We are going to miss you here.

Me too, Natalie said. She gave Dan a hug and left.

As she got in the car; she said to the girls:

Let me call you grandma and then we can head out.

Llanfair:

Hello, Ben said as he was reading the Banner.

Morning daddy, Natalie said with affection.

Good morning to you to Natalie, Ben said.

I wanted to call and let you and mom know that the girls and I are about to leave for Llanview, Natalie said.

Good and be careful, Ben said. We'll see you soon, he said then he ended the call.

He then called everyone and let them know that Natalie and the twins were now on their way.

Williamson / Vega Apartment & Llanview DA's Office:

Llanview District Attorney's office, Rachel speaking.

Rachel, this is Evangeline Williamson. Can I speak with Nora?

Hang on and I'll see if she's available, Rachel said.

She put the call on hold and went to tell her mom.

Mom, Rachel said walking into the office?

What do you need Rachel, Nora asked?

Rachel knew that when in public her mother was always the professional. You have a call from Evangeline Williamson on line 1, Rachel said.

What does SHE want, Nora wondered?

Hello Ms. Williamson, Nora said.

What did I do Nora? I thought that we were friends, Evangeline questioned.

That was before I found out what you did to Natalie, Calleigh and Cayleigh, Nora said.

I didn't do ANYTHING to Natalie, Calleigh or Cayleigh, Evangeline said playing at being the innocent party.

How stupid does she think I am? Nora thought to herself.

You can cut the bull**** Evangeline. I know that you're having a 10 year affair with Cristian, Nora stated matter of factly.

Natalie told you, Evangeline asked?

No, I started to put it together after talking to Cris a month ago. He was constantly saying your name, but not his wife's. For which he claims to love more than anything. But Natalie confirmed it this morning when she called to see how I was doing, Nora stated.

Oh come off it Nora, everybody sleeps around on their spouse. It is more common than you think, Evangeline said.

Your mother might not share your view on that topic; and I just might have to mention it to her when I join her for lunch in about 10 minutes, Nora said.

Evangeline knew that Nora was right about her mother; but Evangeline just didn't care.

In Evangeline's view, Natalie had stolen Cristina from her. Her father had shown her in actions; that if someone takes what's yours, you do what you have to do to get it back.

My God Nora, on the poor Natalie band-wagon. That girl is poor, pathetic, stupid and just plain blind when it comes to Cris. He wasn't in love with her, he just felt sorry for her. And Calleigh and Cayleigh were her idea, not his; and they've turned out exactly like her, Evangeline spouted believing every word.

Well since you feel that way, then our friendship is over, I will not have you attacking my niece. You were just out for revenge. Don't plan on ever coming back to Llanview and ever finding a job, I am going to make damn sure that no one will ever hire you!, Nora said and then hung up.

10 minutes later Nora sat down to lunch with Evangeline's mother.

How are you Nora, Lisa asked? You look like you're flustered.

Have you heard from Evangeline, Nora asked knowing what her daughter was doing would break Lisa's heart?

No, I haven't why, Lisa asked her friend?

I am not sure how to tell you this, so I'm just going to say it, Nora stated.

I as well as some other people have found out that Evangeline has been having an affair with Cristian Vega for the last 10 years, Nora said.

Poor Natalie, Lisa said.

My daughter has a skewed view on what's right and wrong. She has her father to thank for that, Lisa said sadly.

She will be getting a mouthful from me soon, Lisa said.

What is Natalie going to do, Lisa asked? She had always liked Natalie.

Well, Viki talked to her; Natalie divorced Cris and is moving her and the girls back to Llanview, Nora explained. They're on their way now.

After that Nora and Lisa enjoyed their lunch, chatted and then went their separate ways with the promise of doing it again next week.

Enroute to Llanview and Llanfair:

Two Days Later:

Hello, Viki said answering.

Mom, Natalie said.

Honey, how are you and the girls? The trip going okay, Viki asked?

We're fine. We're in Las Vegas. Mom, I need to tell you something, Natalie said.

Okay, Viki said.

You how all of you have thought that I have been working for BE since we moved to LA, Natalie asked? Well I wasn't.

What have you been doing, Viki asked curiously?

I have been working for the Los Angeles Crime Scene Unit, Natalie said.

Do you like it, Viki asked truly surprised?

Yes, and I'm good at it. You know the Scott Peterson case, Natalie asked?

Yes, I heard about that, quite sad, Viki said.

Well, I was a part of that investigation, I worked it, Natalie said.

Why didn't you tell us, Viki asked?

Because I thought that everyone would be unhappy; because I wasn't working for the family, Natalie said.

If you like doing that kind of work, than you keep doing that, Viki told her daughter.

What about grandpa and the family, Natalie asked? Grandpa isn't going to be happy about that.

You let me worry about your grandfather, Viki said.

I'll call again later mom; I love you, Natalie said.

Talk to you later honey, Viki said before ending the call.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 3

Nigel, is Asa available, Viki asked?

You can go in Mrs. Davidson, Nigel said.

Morning Viki, Renee said in greeting.

Good morning to you too, Viki said to both Renee and Asa.

Asa I need to talk to you and you can't get mad, Viki said.

What and why, Asa asked truly confused?

Because if you get mad, you could hurt Natalie, Viki said.

Okay, Asa said.

I heard from Natalie. They are in Las Vegas, Natalie is giving the girls as well as herself a fun vacation / moving trip. And she wanted to let me know that they are fine. And she also wanted to tell me something, Viki said.

What was it, Renee asked?

Asa, she's not working for BE, and she hasn't been for the last 8 years, Viki explained.

What was she doing, Renee asked?

She put herself through school and became a CSI, and she worked for the LAPD, Viki said.

Does she like it? Is she any good, Asa asked?

Yes she likes it, and she is very good at it. She worked the Scott Peterson case, Viki answered.

Then that's all that matters, Asa said. I can't be mad at her for that. I'm very proud of her.

Minuteman Motel:

I need a room, Clint said handing the clerk cash.

For how long, the clerk asked?

I'm not sure, Clint said.

Name, the clerk asked?

Larry Kane, Clint said. He didn't want anyone to know he was in town yet.

He had every intention of talking sense into Natalie. He would make her go back to Cris, which was where she and the children belonged. He would not allow her to ruin his plans.

Angel Square:

Duke was waiting for his cousins as well as Shane Morasco and Starr. All of them wanted to help with getting things ready for Aunt Natalie and the girls' return.

His dad had mentioned that Aunt Jess and some others had already painted. But there had to be something they could do. Duke was deep in thought when his girlfriend Langston walked up.

Duke, Langston said.

Oh hey, Duke said in reply.

We need to come up with some ideas on how to help, Duke told Lang.

We could stock her fridge and pantry, Langston suggested.

I am unsure of what they like, Duke said.

I'll email Natalie, Langston said.

But she'll know what we're up to the, Duke said in answer.

Don't worry, Langston said.

Here's what I'll say:

Natalie,

Langston here I heard you're moving home. I'd like to help, so I thought that I'd have you email me your grocery list and then I'll get everything and take it to your mom's. It would be one less thing for you to worry about when you get here.

I really miss you and can't wait until you get here.

Langston

Langston had finished typing as the others arrived.

As everyone sat they started listing off ideas. By the time they were done, this is what they had come up with:

Dakota and Isabella wanted to do Natalie's flower beds. So Sarah volunteered to help them.

Marnie and Hayden decided to make Aunt Natalie and the twins some quilts. They loved to quilt. Starr asked to help.

With help from David, Shane and Matthew were going to get Natalie's backyard, patio and pool ready for their arrival.

And Duke was going to help Lang with Natalie's grocery list.

Delgado residence:

Tomas was in his home office and he was getting ready to send off a request for info on Cristian Vega.

To All agencies:

From Agent Tomas Delgado, FBI Philly Office

Requesting any and all info pertain to one Cristian Vega. Criminal record if any, as well as any connection to organized crime etc.

After sending out the request, he sat down in his chair and could help but wonder:

Why would Cris go after, then marry Natalie when he really wanted Evangeline?

Blair had told him of how Cristian had been dating Evangeline for quite a few years. Then he suddenly dumps her and aggressively pursues Natalie. And yet is seen in public by many with Evangeline.

Why rush into marriage?

Blair had said that Natalie had been pregnant, but stated that Natalie wouldn't have had to marry Cris, her family would have helped her.

Why would Cris suddenly give up painting, which was lucrative for him; to become a boxer?

To Tomas that made absolutely no sense. Tomas had seen a few of Cris paintings. They had sold quite well. So what gives?

Why did he move Natalie to LA so quickly; not even whiting until after the twins were born?

Blair had told him of how Cris had announced that they were moving to LA, and two weeks later they were gone.

Why did Cris not want Natalie and the twins to come for visits? Granted Natalie emailed and called.

Blair had told him of how Natalie had confided in her that Cris had said that she was not allowed to come visit, but Natalie had not given a reason why.

What was up with that? Tomas took that to say that Cris wanted her semi isolated and was hiding something.

What would Cris have to gain by not letting Natalie come and see her family?

Tomas figured that he needed to go see Commissioner Buchanan, he might have those answers.

Llanview PD:

Commissioner, Marcie said?

Yes Marcie, Bo asked?

You have a FEDEX package her from the Los Angeles Crime Lab, Marcie said as she handed him the pkg.

Thanks Marcie, Bo said.

Bo waited until Marcie had closed the door behind her, then he opened the package. To say he was surprised would have been an understatement.

The package contained Natalie's resume' in answer to the LPD search for someone to take Harrison Bradford's position as the head of the CSU.

Natalie had been really good at keeping this a secret. As he was reading over her resume', he noticed first of all that she'd graduated at the top of her class. After graduating, Natalie had started working for the LA county Crime Lab.

She had worked the Laci Peterson case, which got a conviction. After the Peterson case, other counties requested Natalie's skill and expertise.

She had then been loaned out on occasion to the following countries in California: San Mateo, Stanislaus, San Bernardino and Venture.

Her most noteworthy case aside from the Peterson case, was the Natalie Holloway case.

Natalie's mother had made a request for Natalie's assistance and it had been granted.

Natalie had worked with local law enforcement as well as a trip to Aruba with Natalie's mom.

That case hadn't been closed, but it spoke volumes about Natalie's credibility and ability.

Bo would have to see what Harrison had to say.

Obviously his niece was smart, capable, had experience and would be a huge asset to the LPD.

Bo was proud of what his niece had accomplished.

Sir, Marcie asked?

Commissioner, Agent Delgado is asking to speak with you, Marcie said through the open door.

Send him in Marcie, Bo said.

Hello Bo, Tomas said as he entered.

Tomas, good to see you, Bo said. What can I do for you?

I wanted to ask you some questions, as well as give you a heads up about what and who I am looking into, Tomas said.

Okay, Bo said.

I'm doing some digging into Cris Vega, Tomas said. Blair has told me his and Natalie's story; and for me some things just don't add up or fit.

You've gotten the same vibes I've had, Bo said. I have suspicions, but anytime I have looked I've ran into dead ends.

Okay, let me throw some questions at you and let's see what we can come up with, Tomas said.

Why would Cris go after, then marry Natalie when he really wanted Evangeline?

I have been trying to answer that question since the day he and Natalie got married, and Natalie being with child was not a part of the equation, Bo said.

Why rush into marriage?

I am unsure of that as well, he wasn't in any trouble that I could find, Bo answered.

Why would Cris suddenly give up painting, which was lucrative for him; to become a boxer?

That is a very good question, but everyone I asked didn't know, or wouldn't tell me, Bo stated.

Why did he move Natalie to LA so quickly; not even waiting until after the twins were born?

That had me concerned as well, he couldn't get out of Llanview fast enough, Bo said.

Why did Cris not want Natalie and the twins to come for visits? Granted Natalie emailed and called.

Part of that could be that Asa has always been a very big influence for Natalie, as well as Viki and Ben. Maybe Cris felt threatened by our family, it's possible; Bo said.

What would Cris have to gain by not letting Natalie come and see her family?

That is one of the million dollar questions, because really he would gain from keeping Natalie from the family, it would just start to piss Asa off eventually; and Asa would have shown at some point.

And from what Renee told me, he had been planning to go and see her until she called and said that she and the girls were moving home, Bo told Tomas.

Let's work together and see if we can't figure this out, because I have a feeling, Tomas said.

Let's meet tonight, Bo said.

Okay, meet me at La B. Blair will keep quiet about our digging, Tomas said.

Okay, I'll see you later, Bo said before Tomas walked out of his office.

Bo had suspicions of his own about Cris:

Why the sudden interest in Natalie?

Why was he asking questions about the Buchanan fortune and Natalie's inheritance?

Why would he not allow Natalie and the girls to come and see Bree when she was born?

Why boxing, when he could paint?

What connection does he have to the Colombo, Gambino, Marco and Ruiz Crime families?

Why the sudden move to CA?

Why did he insist on getting married; and why so soon?

But Bo also was worried about his niece. He had seen her a few times before the move; and he had seen bruises.

When asked, Natalie would clam up. She'd also stopped by on what he now knew was her trip to Aruba with Natalie Holloway's mother' but said that only family could know she'd been there, no one else could know.

And Cris obviously didn't know about her work as a CSI; but why didn't he?

LA:

Cris stormed into Evangeline's home madder than ever.

What's wrong, Evangeline asked?

Somehow my bank account was emptied, Cris growled.

Was it Natalie, Evangeline asked?

No, she didn't know about this one, Cris stated.

Who could it have been then, E asked?

I don't know, Cris answered.

Cris knew if he didn't get that money back, he would be in a lot of trouble, it wasn't his to have.

The people he worked for would come after him when and if they found out. Or they could go after E. As far as he knew E was clueless about what he really did.

Evangeline watched as Cris stormed out after making some calls. He thought that she was completely clueless about what he really did for a living, but she knew. And as long as he didn't end up dead she was okay with it.

Las Vegas, NV:

Prior to leaving Los Angeles, Natalie had decided to make the trip east into a vacation for the girls. They had missed out on a lot, all because of their father was an a**. He never wanted them around, but always used their presence to his advantage.

He used the fact that he was married to a Buchanan the same way.

She was thankful that he'd never laid a hand on the girls. He'd hurt her physically a few times though.

That's when she started to plan. She was working and started to sock money away in an account he knew nothing about. She was just glad that they'd gotten out when they had.

Natalie wasn't blind; she wasn't stupid either. She knew that Cris was working for some shady characters. An no doubt, what Cris was doing was illegal as hell.

Natalie was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the girls wake. They had arrived in Vegas yesterday and Natalie had activities planned. They were staying for a couple of days.

What do you have planned for today momma, Calleigh and Cayleigh asked?

Before I tell you, I need to tell you two a few things. Why don't you sit down, Natalie requested of her daughters.

First of all, I'm sorry, Natalie said.

What do you have to be sorry about mom, Cayleigh asked?

Because of how he treated you girls, and that's not right, Natalie said. I should have taken you girls and left sooner.

Mom, we know that you were trying to give us a stable home, Calleigh told her mom. Both she and Cayleigh knew that their dad had been hitting her.

They had been saving up their allowances, to help get her away from him. They'd seen what could happen. They'd been afraid that the next time it happened that their mom would end up dead.

We love you mom, the girls told her.

And Natalie left it at that for now.

What are we going to do today mom, Calleigh asked?

Well I planned on MM World and Discovery Children's Museum, as well as a movie tonight, Natalie said. Which would you like to do first?

Let's do the museum first, the twins stated.

And so after getting dressed, the trio left to start they're day of playing tourist.

First they went and had breakfast, which since the Bellagio had one of the best buffets, that's where they went. Then after they finished breakfast they went to Discovery Children's Museum.

After spending the morning at the museum, they went and had lunch at Cici's Pizza.

Natalie and the girls had bought souvenirs for themselves as well as the family.

After finishing lunch the trio then headed to MM World. Once they had explored the entire establishment, Natalie then bought a ton of mm items including candy.

She planned to make the girls oatmeal mm cookies when they got settled. They loved her cookies.


End file.
